sagn_og_eventyrfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Den Grimme Ælling
Den Grimme Ælling blev offentliggjort den 11. november 1843 og udkom som en del af hans eventyrsamling Nye Eventyr. Første Bind. Første Samling. Det er blandt hans mest kendte eventyr. Eventyret fortolkes ofte som H.C. Andersens egen beskrivelse af sin tidlige ungdom, en fabel. H.C. Andersens Version Der var så dejligt ude på landet; det var sommer, kornet stod gult, havren grøn, høet var rejst i stakke nede i de grønne enge, og der gik storken på sine lange, røde ben og snakkede ægyptisk, for det sprog havde han lært af sin moder. Rundt om ager og eng var der store skove, og midt i skovene dybe søer; jo, der var rigtignok dejligt derude på landet! Midt i solskinnet lå der en gammel herregård med dybe kanaler rundt om, og fra muren og ned til vandet voksede store skræppeblade, der var så høje, at små børn kunne stå oprejste under de største; der var lige så vildsomt derinde, som i den tykkeste skov, og her lå en and på sin rede; hun skulle ruge sine små ællinger ud, men nu var hun næsten ked af det, fordi det varede så længe, og hun sjælden fik visit; de andre ænder holdt mere af at svømme om i kanalerne, end at løbe op og sidde under et skræppeblad for at snadre med hende. Endelig knagede det ene æg efter det andet: "pip! pip!" sagde det, alle æggeblommerne var blevet levende og stak hovedet ud. "Rap! rap!" sagde hun, og så rappede de sig alt hvad de kunne, og så til alle sider under de grønne blade, og moderen lod dem se så meget de ville, for det grønne er godt for øjnene. "Hvor dog verden er stor!" sagde alle ungerne; thi de havde nu rigtignok ganske anderledes plads, end da de lå inde i ægget. "Tror I, det er hele verden!" sagde moderen, "den strækker sig langt på den anden side haven, lige ind i præstens mark! men der har jeg aldrig været! – I er her dog vel alle sammen!" – og så rejste hun sig op, "nej, jeg har ikke alle! det største æg ligger der endnu; hvor længe skal det vare! nu er jeg snart ked af det!" og så lagde hun sig igen. "Nå hvordan går det?" sagde en gammel and, som kom for at gøre visit. "Det varer så længe med det ene æg!" sagde anden, som lå; "der vil ikke gå hul på det! men nu skal du se de andre! de er de dejligste ællinger jeg har set! de ligner alle sammen deres fader, det skarn han kommer ikke og besøger mig." "Lad mig se det æg, der ikke vil revne!" sagde den gamle. "Du kan tro, at det er et kalkunæg! således er jeg også blevet narret engang, og jeg havde min sorg og nød med de unger, for de er bange for vandet, skal jeg sige dig! jeg kunne ikke få dem ud! jeg rappede og snappede, men det hjalp ikke! – Lad mig se ægget! jo, det er et kalkunæg! lad du det ligge og lær de andre børn at svømme!" "Jeg vil dog ligge på det lidt endnu!" sagde anden; "har jeg nu ligget så længe, så kan jeg ligge dyrehavstiden med!" "Vær så god!" sagde den gamle and, og så gik hun. Endelig revnede det store æg. "Pip! pip!" sagde ungen og væltede ud; han var så stor og styg. Anden så på ham: "Det er da en forfærdelig stor ælling den!" sagde hun; "ingen af de andre ser sådan ud! det skulle dog vel aldrig være en kalkunkylling! nå, det skal vi snart komme efter! i vandet skal han, om jeg så selv må sparke ham ud!" Næste dag var det et velsignet, dejligt vejr; solen skinnede på alle de grønne skræpper. Ællingemoderen med hele sin familie kom frem nede ved kanalen: plask! sprang hun i vandet: "rap! rap!" sagde hun og den ene ælling plumpede ud efter den anden; vandet slog dem over hovedet, men de kom straks op igen og flød så dejligt; benene gik af sig selv, og alle var de ude, selv den stygge, grå unge svømmede med. "Nej, det er ingen kalkun!" sagde hun; "se hvor dejligt den bruger benene, hvor rank den holder sig! det er min egen unge! i grunden er den dog ganske køn, når man rigtig ser på den! rap! rap! – kom nu med mig, så skal jeg føre jer ind i verden, og præsentere jer i andegården, men hold jer altid nær ved mig, at ingen træder på jer, og tag jer i agt for kattene!" Og så kom de ind i andegården. Der var en skrækkelig støj derinde, thi der var to familier, som sloges om et ålehoved, og så fik dog katten det. "Se, således går det til i verden!" sagde ællingemoderen, og slikkede sig om snablen, for hun ville også have ålehovedet. "Brug nu benene!" sagde hun, "se, at I kan rappe jer, og nej med halsen for den gamle and derhenne! hun er den fornemste af dem alle her! hun er af spansk blod, derfor er hun svær, og ser I, hun har en rød klud om benet! det er noget overordentligt dejligt, og den største udmærkelse nogen and kan få, det betyder så meget, at man ikke vil af med hende, og at hun skal kendes af dyr og af mennesker! – Rap jer! – ikke ind til bens! en velopdragen ælling sætter benene vidt fra hinanden, ligesom fader og moder! se så! nej nu med halsen og sig: rap!" Og det gjorde de; men de andre ænder rundt om så på dem og sagde ganske højt: "Se så! nu skal vi have det slæng til! ligesom vi ikke var nok alligevel! og fy, hvor den ene ælling ser ud! ham vil vi ikke tåle!" – og straks fløj der en and hen og bed den i nakken. "Lad ham være!" sagde moderen, "han gør jo ingen noget!" "Ja, men han er for stor og for aparte!" sagde anden, som bed, "og så skal han nøfles!" "Det er kønne børn, moder har!" sagde den gamle and med kluden om benet, "Alle sammen kønne, på den ene nær, den er ikke lykkedes! jeg ville ønske, hun kunne gøre den om igen!" "Det går ikke, Deres nåde!" sagde ællingemoderen, "han er ikke køn, men han er et inderligt godt gemyt, og svømmer så dejligt, som nogen af de andre, ja, jeg tør sige lidt til! jeg tænker han vokser sig køn, eller han med tiden bliver noget mindre! han har ligget for længe i ægget, og derfor har han ikke fået den rette skikkelse!" og så pillede hun ham i nakken og glattede på personen. "Han er desuden en andrik," sagde hun, "og så gør det ikke så meget! jeg tror han får gode kræfter, han slår sig nok igennem!" "De andre ællinger er nydelige!" sagde den gamle, "lad nu, som I var hjemme, og finder I et ålehoved, så kan I bringe mig det!" – Og så var de, som hjemme. Men den stakkels ælling, som sidst var kommet ud af ægget, og så så fæl ud, blev bidt, puffet og gjort nar af, og det både af ænderne og hønsene. "Han er for stor!" sagde de alle sammen, og den kalkunske hane, der var født med sporer og troede derfor, at han var en kejser, pustede sig op som et fartøj for fulde sejl, gik lige ind på ham og så pludrede den og blev ganske rød i hovedet. Den stakkels ælling vidste hverken, hvor den turde stå eller gå, den var så bedrøvet, fordi den så så styg ud og var til spot for hele andegården. Således gik det den første dag, og siden blev det værre og værre. Den stakkels ælling blev jaget af dem alle sammen, selv hans søskende var så onde imod ham, og de sagde altid: "Bare katten ville tage dig, dit fæle spektakel!" og moderen sagde: "Gid du bare var langt borte!" og ænderne bed ham, og hønsene huggede ham, og pigen, som skulle give dyrene æde, sparkede til ham med foden. Da løb og fløj han hen over hegnet; de små fugle i buskene fór forskrækket i vejret; "det er fordi jeg er så styg," tænkte ællingen og lukkede øjnene, men løb alligevel af sted; så kom den ud i den store mose, hvor vildænderne boede. Her lå den hele natten, den var så træt og sorrigfuld. Om morgnen fløj vildænderne op, og de så på den nye kammerat; "hvad er du for en?" spurgte de, og ællingen drejede sig til alle sider, og hilste så godt den kunne. "Du er inderlig styg!" sagde vildænderne, "men det kan da være os det samme, når du ikke gifter dig ind i vor familie!" – Den stakkel! han tænkte rigtignok ikke på at gifte sig, turde han bare have lov at ligge i sivene og drikke lidt mosevand. Der lå han i hele to dage, så kom der to vildgæs eller rettere vildgasser, for de var to hanner; det var ikke mange tider siden de var kommet ud af ægget, og derfor var de så raske på det. "Hør kammerat!" sagde de, "Du er så styg at jeg kan godt lide dig! vil du drive med og være trækfugl! tæt herved i en anden mose er der nogle søde velsignede vildgæs, alle sammen frøkner, der kan sige: rap! du er i stand til at gøre din lykke, så styg er du!" – – "Pif! paf!" lød i det samme ovenover, og begge vildgasserne faldt døde ned i sivene, og vandet blev blodrødt; pif! paf! lød det igen, og hele skarer af vildgæs fløj op af sivene, og så knaldede det igen. Der var stor jagt, jægerne lå rundt om mosen, ja nogle sad oppe i trægrenene, der strakte sig langt ud over sivene; den blå røg gik ligesom skyer ind imellem de mørke træer og hang langt hen over vandet; i mudderet kom jagthundene, klask klask; siv og rør svajede til alle sider; det var en forskrækkelse for den stakkels ælling, den drejede hovedet om for at få det under vingen, og lige i det samme stod tæt ved den en frygtelig stor hund, tungen hang ham langt ud af halsen, og øjnene skinnede grueligt fælt; han satte sit gab lige ned imod ællingen, viste de skarpe tænder – – og plask! plask! gik han igen uden at tage den. "Oh Gud ske lov!" sukkede ællingen, "jeg er så styg, at selv hunden ikke gider bide mig!" Og så lå den ganske stille, mens haglene susede i sivene, og det knaldede skud på skud. Først langt ud på dagen blev der stille, men den stakkels unge turde endnu ikke rejse sig, den ventede flere timer endnu, før den så sig om, og så skyndte den sig af sted fra mosen, alt hvad den kunne; den løb over mark og over eng, det var en blæst, så at den havde hårdt ved at komme af sted. Mod aften nåede den et fattigt lille bondehus; det var så elendigt, at det ikke selv vidste til hvad side det ville falde, og så blev det stående. Blæsten susede således om ællingen, at han måtte sætte sig på halen for at holde imod; og det blev værre og værre; da mærkede han, at døren var gået af det ene hængsel, og hang så skævt, at han igennem sprækken kunne smutte ind i stuen, og det gjorde han. Her boede en gammel kone med sin kat og sin høne, og katten, som hun kaldte Sønnike, kunne skyde ryg og spinde, han gnistrede sågar, men så måtte man stryge ham mod hårene; hønen havde ganske små lave ben, og derfor kaldtes den "Kykkelilavben;" den lagde godt æg, og konen holdt af den, som af sit eget barn. Om morgnen mærkede man straks den fremmede ælling, og katten begyndte at spinde og hønen at klukke. "Hvad for noget!" sagde konen, og så rundt omkring, men hun så ikke godt, og så troede hun, at ællingen var en fed and, der havde forvildet sig. "Det var jo en rar fangst!" sagde hun, "nu kan jeg få andeæg, er den bare ikke en andrik! det må vi prøve!" Og så blev ællingen antaget på prøve i tre uger, men der kom ingen æg. Og katten var herre i huset og hønen var madamme, og alle tider sagde de: "vi og verden!" for de troede, at de var halvparten, og det den allerbedste del. Ællingen syntes, at man kunne også have en anden mening, men det tålte hønen ikke. "Kan du lægge æg?" spurgte hun. "Nej!" "Ja, vil du så holde din mund!" Og katten sagde: "Kan du skyde ryg, spinde og gnistre?" "Nej!" "Ja så skal du ikke have mening, når fornuftige folk taler!" Og ællingen sad i krogen og var i dårligt humør; da kom den til at tænke på den friske luft og solskinnet; den fik sådan en forunderlig lyst til at flyde på vandet, til sidst kunne den ikke lade være, den måtte sige det til hønen. "Hvad går der af dig?" spurgte hun. "Du har ingen ting at bestille, derfor kommer de nykker over dig! læg æg eller spind, så går de over." "Men det er så dejligt at flyde på vandet!" sagde ællingen, "så dejligt at få det over hovedet og dukke ned på bunden!" "Ja det er en stor fornøjelse!" sagde hønen, "du er nok blevet gal! Spørg katten ad, han er den klogeste, jeg kender, om han holder af at flyde på vandet, eller dykke ned! jeg vil ikke tale om mig. – Spørg selv vort herskab, den gamle kone, klogere end hende er der ingen i verden! tror du, hun har lyst til at flyde og få vand over hovedet!" "I forstår mig ikke!" sagde ællingen. "Ja, forstår vi dig ikke, hvem skulle så forstå dig! Du vil dog vel aldrig være klogere end katten og konen, for ikke at nævne mig! Skab dig ikke, barn! og tak du din skaber for alt det gode, man har gjort for dig! Er du ikke kommet i en varm stue og har en omgang, du kan lære noget af! men du er et vrøvl, og det er ikke morsomt at omgås dig! mig kan du tro! jeg mener dig det godt, jeg siger dig ubehageligheder, og derpå skal man kende sine sande venner! se nu bare til, at du lægger æg og lærer at spinde eller gnistre!" "Jeg tror, jeg vil gå ud i den vide verden!" sagde ællingen. "Ja, gør du det!" sagde hønen. Og så gik ællingen; Den flød på vandet, den dykkede ned, men af alle dyr var den overset for sin grimhed. Nu faldt efteråret på, bladene i skoven blev gule og brune, blæsten tog fat i dem, så de dansede omkring, og oppe i luften så der koldt ud; skyerne hang tunge med hagl og snefnug, og på gærdet stod ravnen og skreg "av! av!" af bare kulde; ja man kunne ordentlig fryse, når man tænkte derpå; den stakkels ælling havde det rigtignok ikke godt. En aften, solen gik så velsignet ned, kom der en hel flok dejlige store fugle ud af buskene, ællingen havde aldrig set nogen så smukke, de var ganske skinnende hvide, med lange, smidige halse; det var svaner, de udstødte en ganske forunderlig lyd, bredte deres prægtige, lange vinger ud og fløj bort fra de kolde egne til varmere lande, til åbne søer! de steg så højt, så højt, og den lille grimme ælling blev så forunderlig til mode, den drejede sig rundt i vandet ligesom et hjul, rakte halsen højt op i luften efter dem, udstødte et skrig så højt og forunderligt, at den selv blev bange derved. Oh, den kunne ikke glemme de dejlige fugle, de lykkelige fugle, og så snart den ikke længere øjnede dem, dukkede den lige ned til bunden, og da den kom op igen, var den ligesom ude af sig selv. Den vidste ikke, hvad fuglene hed, ikke hvor de fløj hen, men dog holdt den af dem, som den aldrig havde holdt af nogen; Den misundte dem slet ikke, hvor kunne det falde den ind at ønske sig en sådan dejlighed, den ville være glad, når bare dog ænderne ville have tålt den imellem sig! – det stakkels grimme dyr! Og vinteren blev så kold, så kold; ællingen måtte svømme om i vandet for at holde det fra at fryse rent til; men hver nat blev hullet, hvori den svømmede, smallere og smallere; det frøs, så det knagede i isskorpen; ællingen måtte altid bruge benene, at vandet ikke skulle lukkes; til sidst blev den mat, lå ganske stille og frøs så fast i isen. Tidlig om morgnen kom en bondemand, han så den, gik ud og slog med sin træsko isen i stykker og bar den så hjem til sin kone. Der blev den livet op. Børnene ville lege med den, men ællingen troede, at de ville gøre den fortræd, og fór, i forskrækkelse, lige op i mælkefadet, så at mælken skvulpede ud i stuen; konen skreg og slog hænderne i vejret, og da fløj den i truget, hvor smørret var, og så ned i meltønden og op igen; nå, hvor den kom til at se ud! og konen skreg og slog efter den med ildklemmen, og børnene løb hinanden over ende for at fange ællingen, og de lo, og de skreg! – godt var det, at døren stod åben, ud fór den imellem buskene i den nyfaldne sne – der lå den, ligesom i dvale. Men det ville blive alt for bedrøveligt at fortælle al den nød og elendighed, den måtte prøve i den hårde vinter – – den lå i mosen mellem rørene, da solen igen begyndte at skinne varmt; lærkerne sang – det var dejligt forår. Da løftede den på en gang sine vinger, de bruste stærkere end før og bar den kraftigt af sted; og før den ret vidste det, var den i en stor have, hvor æbletræerne stod i blomst, hvor syrenerne duftede og hang på de lange, grønne grene lige ned imod de bugtede kanaler! Oh her var så dejligt, så forårsfriskt! og lige foran, ud af tykningen, kom tre dejlige, hvide svaner; de bruste med fjerene og flød så let på vandet. Ællingen kendte de prægtige dyr og blev betaget af en forunderlig sørgmodighed. "Jeg vil flyve hen til dem, de kongelige fugle! og de vil hugge mig ihjel, fordi jeg, der er så styg, tør nærme mig dem! men det er det samme! bedre at dræbes af dem, end at nappes af ænderne, hugges af hønsene, sparkes af pigen, der passer hønsegården, og lide ondt om vinteren!" og den fløj ud i vandet og svømmede hen imod de prægtige svaner, disse så den og skød med brusende fjer hen imod den. "Dræb mig kun!" sagde det stakkels dyr, og bøjede sit hoved ned mod vandfladen og ventede døden, – men hvad så den i det klare vand! den så under sig sit eget billede, men den var ikke længere en kluntet, sortgrå fugl, styg og fæl, den var selv en svane. Det gør ikke noget at være født i andegården, når man kun har ligget i et svaneæg! Den følte sig ordentlig glad over al den nød og genvordighed, den havde prøvet; nu skønnede den just på sin lykke, på al den dejlighed, der hilste den. – Og de store svaner svømmede rundt omkring den og strøg den med næbbet. I haven kom der nogle små børn, de kastede brød og korn ud i vandet, og den mindste råbte: "Der er en ny!" og de andre børn jublede med: "Ja der er kommet en ny!" og de klappede i hænderne og dansede rundt; løb efter fader og moder, og der blev kastet brød og kage i vandet, og alle sagde de: "Den nye er den smukkeste! så ung og så dejlig!" og de gamle svaner nejede for den. Da følte den sig ganske undselig og stak hovedet om bag vingerne, den vidste ikke selv hvad! den var alt for lykkelig, men slet ikke stolt, thi et godt hjerte bliver aldrig stolt! den tænkte på, hvor den havde været forfulgt og forhånet, og hørte nu alle sige, at den var den dejligste af alle dejlige fugle; og syrenerne bøjede sig med grenene lige ned i vandet til den, og solen skinnede så varmt og så godt, da bruste dens fjer, den slanke hals hævede sig, og af hjertet jublede den: "Så megen lykke drømte jeg ikke om, da jeg var den grimme ælling!" }} Kilder #Andersens Eventyr #Den Danske Wikipedia Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Kunsteventyr Kategori:H.C. Andersen